US Tour 6
Following the closure of the Broadway Revival in December 2017, a new 6th US Tour began in January 2019. It is currently booking through June 2021. The first national tour of the revival of Cats is licensed by The Really Useful Group and produced by The Shubert Organization, James L. Nederlander, The Really Useful Group and Cameron Mackintosh Production Specifics Press Announcement Cats, the record-breaking musical spectacular by Andrew Lloyd Webber that has captivated audiences in more than 30 countries and 15 languages, is now on tour across North America! Audiences and critics alike are rediscovering this beloved musical with breathtaking music, including one of the most treasured songs in musical theater—"Memory." Winner of seven Tony Awards, including Best Musical, Cats tells the story of one magical night when an extraordinary tribe of cats gathers for its annual ball to rejoice and decide which cat will be reborn. The original score by Lloyd Webber (The Phantom of the Opera, School of Rock, Sunset Boulevard), original scenic and costume design by John Napier (Les Misérables), all-new lighting design by Natasha Katz (Disney's Aladdin), all-new sound design by Mick Potter, new choreography by Andy Blankenbuehler (Hamilton) based on the original choreography by Gillian Lynne (Phantom) and direction by Trevor Nunn (Les Misérables) make this production a new Cats for a new generation! TodayBroadwayworld.com, 29th October 2018 (October 29th 2018), in celebration of National Cat Day, producers announced casting for the North American tour of the first ever Broadway revival of Cats. The multi-year tour will launch at Providence Performing Arts Center on January 22, 2019 and play 24 cities in its first season. Creative Team *Production Management: Troika Entertainment *Associate Director & Choreographer to Trevor Nunn and Gillian Lynne: Chrissie Cartwright *Associate Choreographer to Andy Blankenbuehler: Kim Craven *Production Musical Supervisor: Kristen Blodgette *Associate Costume Designer to John Napier: Lisa Zinni and Abigail Hahn *Associate Set Designer to John Napier: Kevin Depinet *Associate Lighting Designer to Natasha Katz: Craig Stelzenmuller *Associate Sound Designer to Mick Potter: Adam Fisher The production is using the NAP 11A "inflatable" set. Tour Dates 2019 2020 Note: Complete schedule for 2020 - 2021 season has not been released yet 2021 Most venues follow the pattern of evening shows Tuesday - Friday, two shows on Saturday and Sunday. However in New Mexico, the show performs a Tuesday evening and Wednesday matinee in Alto, NM, with Thursday - Sunday shows in Albuquerque. This indicates that the show will be able to move venues overnight, install and tech within 24 hours, despite most of the dates indicating at least one travel day between venues. Cast Note: This page uses the Day-Month-Year (DD/MM/YY) date format. 2019 2020 As with the 2016 Broadway revival, the "Ensemble" versions of characters such as Deuteronomy, Tugger and Gus have been given names. "Ensemble Tugger" is now "Bill Bailey" - however this is no relation to Bill Bailey the existing character. Although Grizabella is not given an ensemble name, she does take part in the opening number in this production.www.blog-waltonartscenter.org Electra, who made her first appearance in a US production in the Broadway revival, has been cut from this production, along with Carbucketty (although their costumes are displayed in the theatre lobby at certain stops). However the twins Coricopat and Tantomile who were cut from the Troika touring production, are present in this larger scale tour. Of this cast, few have previous "Cats" credits in full scale productions (excluding regional productions). Swings, Zachary Berger, Erin Chupinsky, Maria Failla, and Tricia Tanguy have performed in US productions, and PJ DiGaetano has performed on Oasis of the Seas as Mistoffelees. Gallery Pyramid US6 2019.jpg Munkus Dan Hoy US6 2019.jpg Gumbie Tap US6 Emily J Phillips 01.jpg Tugger McGee Maddox US6 2019.jpg Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019.jpg Deut Kittens US6 2019 01.jpg Trivia *This tour celebrated their 400th performance on February 2nd, 2020. *The Hair and Makeup Supervisor Jakey Hicks was awarded BEST MAKE-UP at the 7th annual Make-up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Awards.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZAYNgH2ig/?igshid=1urd5wgkdl6g1 * Celine Dion visited the company while it was in residency at Princess of Wales Theatre in Toronto, Canada. * Rebel Wilson, who portrays Jennyanydots in the 2019 film version of Cats, attended and met with the cast while the company was in residency at the Pantages on March 10, 2019. * The tour broke the box office record for the highest-gross of an eight-performance engagement at the Buell Theatre in Denver.National Tour of CATS Plays Record-Breaking Engagement In Denver * While at The Fox Theatre in Atlanta, this tour had the highest grossing week ever in the 38-year worldwide history of Cats.CATS Has Highest-Grossing Week In Show's 38-year History Links *Playbills: February 2019, April 2019 (Denver), April 2019 (Austin), June 2019, July 2019, August 2019, November 2019 (Nashville), November 2019 (Toronto), January 2020 References Category:Productions